Secuestrados y Antiguas memorias
by Darkuit2396
Summary: Phoenix acompañaba a franziska a buscar unos papeles y el no sabia que luego de eso franziska le confesaria algo importante pero luego alguien aparece en el camino de franiska...


**Antes que nada, Phoenix wright: ace attorney y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (ojala asi fuera) bueno solo queria dejar eso en claro.**

* * *

Franziska había salido a buscar unos documentos y Phoenix había ido con ella, ya que él iba a buscar casi lo mismo.

"esta es la ultima vez que dejo que me acompañes. Dijo franziska con una cara un tanto mas sonriente pero al tiempo seria.

"Si, ya entendí, ya me lo has dicho varias veces." Dijo Phoenix un tanto cansado de lo mismo.

"Solo quiero quedar clara, y no me gusta tener malentendidos por eso te lo digo"

"claro ya entendí,… en fin ya llegamos."

"Phoenix Wright!" Dijo lanzando un latigazo.

"ouch, porque fue eso!" Dijo Phoenix adolorido

Franziska se quedo quieta, solo mirando a un callejón.

"franziska, oye porque me pegaste!"

"Phoenix Wright, no hueles algo extraño?"

"extraño?" Phoenix olio el aire, a ver si algo andaba mal.

"pues ahora que lo dices, si huele a-"Phoenix no pudo terminar la oración, porque se dio vuelta y vio a franziska tirada en el piso inconsciente.

"Franziska!" Dijo Phoenix corriendo hacia franziska, la agarro de la cintura e intento levantarla un poco. "franziska respóndeme, franziska que tienes?, Phoenix estaba asustado, franziska estaba pálida y no le respondía.

De pronto Phoenix empezó a sentirse un poco mareado.

"pero que pasa?" Phoenix parpadeo varias veces. Y luego se desmayo el también.

En algún lugar muy lejos….

"ouch, me duele la cabeza." Dijo Phoenix un tanto mareado y con lo que parecía migraña.

Phoenix fue a tocarse la cabeza cuando sintió algo fuerte que sujetaba sus manos.

"pero que sucede, porque tengo las manos amarradas, pero mas importante que eso, Franziska!" dijo Phoenix, tratando de hallarla.

"d-donde estoy?" dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

"Franziska, te encuentras bien?" dijo Phoenix arrastrándose hacia ella, ya que se dio cuenta que también tenia los pies atados.

"si, donde estoy?, que paso?, y porque estas atado de manos y pies?, aun mas importante PORQUE ESTOY YO ATADA?"

"relájate no hagas ruido, parece que nos tendieron una trampa y ahora, nos secuestraron."

"no puede ser, pero como?, se van a arrepentir los autores de este crimen!"

Dijo franziska un tanto furiosa.

"el gas que oliste, fue de seguro alguna droga."

"ahora necesitamos salir de aquí, pero primero te soltare."

"ya se, se me ocurrió una idea" dijo Phoenix con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Que?" dijo franziska esperando alguna respuesta coherente.

"este es el plan, te soltare, y buscaras una salida, y luego te iras y buscaras ayuda hasta entonces yo esperare aquí."

"Te has vuelto loco?" dijo franziska aun mas rabiosa.

"que sucede, no te agrada el plan?" dijo Phoenix sorprendido por la reacción de franziska.

"no te puedo dejar aquí!, y si te pasa algo?" franziska no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que cerro la boca y voltio la cara, pero aun así Phoenix podía ver que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

"franziska que te sucede?" Phoenix ahora estaba aun mas sorprendido y con las mejillas coloradas con lo que le acababa de decir franziska. "oye hace algunos días que te estas comportando extraño."

"define extraño" dijo franziska.

"bueno, cada vez que te hablo o me acerco para decirte algo de los casos y cosas así, siempre te alejas mas, bueno yo sé que me odias pero no creí que fuera tanto" decía Phoenix un tanto confundido. "pero ahora que lo pienso bien tu antes no eras así"

"no es nada, ya no me molestes mas" decía franziska un tanto cansada"

"Si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que no te puedo decir, porque yo tampoco estoy segura". Pensó franziska.

Paso un rato hasta que Phoenix hablo.

"oye lo siento, pero necesito que te des vuelta para soltarte, y puedas salir de aquí." Pregunto Phoenix a lo que no recibió respuesta.

"franziska? , te dormiste?" Decía Phoenix.

"Por favor déjame divertirme un momento con la chica si?"

"Porque no?, si nos vamos a divertir!"

"bien, nos vemos acá! Dijo el misterioso hombre que parecía estar hablando por teléfono, y que colgó un tanto enojado.

"Maldición!, esa mujer!"

Phoenix solo podía oír, y escucho que alguien más se acercaba al misterioso hombre.

" y que te dijo?" dijo alguien mas.

"no se puede jugar con la chica." "Pero le tengo unas ganas" Decía con una risa maliciosa.

Phoenix solo podía sentir asco de las personas que estaban al otro lado de la pared.

"oye ya viste a la mujer?" pregunto uno

"si, se llama Franziska Von Karma"

"la famosa fiscal de Alemania?" dijo el otro hombre.

"Y ese otro es el único abogado que ha podido ganarle en corte"

"Max, me pregunto que estarían haciendo esos 2 juntos en la calle"

Phoenix pudo escuchar el nombre de max, por lo que supuso que el hombre que hace unos momentos estaba hablando por teléfono era max.

"no lo se, oye vamos a verlos ahora, joe" dijo max.

"vamos" dijo joe.

"Así que son Max y joe?" dijo Phoenix en sus pensamientos. "quienes son estos hombres?"

Phoenix sintió cuando abrían la puerta, y lo miraron.

"mira max, mira quien se levanto, el novio de la chica" dijo joe

" que quieren?" dijo Phoenix cambiando la pregunta, y con una mirada seria, casi agresiva.

"a la chica, y a ti 2 metros bajo tierra" dijo max.

Joe se acercó a franziska e intento tocarla cuando Phoenix se atravesó.

"no te atrevas a tocarla" dijo Phoenix con mucha rabia

"amigo vamos, comparte un poco" dijo joe

"si, no se te va a acabar todavía"

Phoenix no entendió muy bien lo que le habían querido decir.

De pronto, uno de los hombres le pego una patada a Phoenix tan fuerte que le saco sangre de la boca.

Phoenix, gemía adolorido en el suelo.

Uno de ellos, iba a pegarle un puño, cuando una mano que parecía femenina, lo detuvo.

El hombre quedo sorprendido, de la persona que lo había detenido y se apartó inmediatamente.

Recogió, a Phoenix en brazos, limpiando la sangre de la boca de Phoenix, con un pañuelo, y luego lo sentó suavemente.

En ese, instante franziska se levanto.

"Phoenix!, y quien eres tu, mejor dicho quienes son ustedes?" decía franziska muy furiosa.

La persona que tenía a Phoenix, se levanto dejando a Phoenix recostado sobre la pared, quitándose lo que parecía una gorra y unos lentes. Revelando a una mujer, de pelo castaño, ojos azules, y de piel blanca, pero no pálida.

Phoenix volvió a estar consciente. Pero aun estaba adolorido.

"quienes son ustedes?" dijo con dificultad, ya que le faltaba el aire y le dolía el estomago.

"somos, quienes los secuestraron." Dijo la mujer.

"porque hacen esto?" pregunto franziska.

"tenemos nuestras razones" dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo.

"Phoenix Wright, hagamos un trato" dijo la mujer.

"que clase de trato, y porque sabes mi nombre?." Pregunto Phoenix.

"todos en este país saben tu nombre Mr. Wright." Respondió la mujer.

"en fin que clase de trato quieres proponerme?." Dijo Phoenix

"hace unos minutos vi, como defendiste a esta mujer, y te ganaste una golpiza por eso."

Franziska se quedo sorprendida al escuchar que Phoenix la había defendido, pero al mismo tiempo no la sorprendía mucho, ya que seria normal, que Phoenix la defendiera, ya que eso haría un hombre normal. Y lo miro de nuevo dándose cuenta de la sangre que aun salía por su boca.

"entonces, como veo que tu no quieres que ella salga lastimada, te propongo este trato." La mujer continúo. "ella se podrá ir sin una sola herida, yo misma la llevare a la estación de taxis, y se ira sana y salva." dijo la mujer.

"pero tu, te quedaras aquí conmigo, y pasaremos una velada extraordinaria, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero, tu y yo solos en mi habitación, nadie nos interrumpirá." Decía la mujer con un tono extraño para Phoenix. "si me satisfaces te podrás ir con ella luego, y si no te…matare."

Esas 6 letras casi le ocasionan un infarto a Phoenix.

"si te niegas, dejare que mi amigo aquí, se divierta con ella, que como puedes ver esta muy excitado." dijo ella.

"trato?" dijo la mujer.

Phoenix miro a franziska y luego volvió a ver a la mujer.

"trato" dijo Phoenix.

Franziska reacciono inmediatamente.

"Phoenix no, como te vas a quedar!, NO!" dijo franziska por medio de gritos.

"llévensela a la estación de taxis", le dijo a Max y joe. "Carl!" grito y entro un hombre negro alto y musculoso.

"ves con ellos y mata a cualquiera que intente hacerle algo indebido a la chica". Dijo la mujer.

Franziska solo podía gritar.

"Phoenix, no. Suéltenme!, dije que me suelten!" gritaba franziska.

"Phoenix!" fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que salieran.

"Ahora tu y yo nos vamos a divertir". Dijo la mujer.

"quien eres tu?" pregunto Phoenix, muy serio.

"no me reconoces, verdad Phoenix?" dijo la mujer

"no, nos conocemos de algún lado?" pregunto Phoenix

"si, me duele que no te acuerdes de mi. Soy la chica de la universidad, lisa. Lisa McAllen." Dijo la chica. "Ya te acuerdas?"

Phoenix abrió los ojos y quedo muy sorprendido.

"lisa?, tu eres lisa?" decía Phoenix sorprendido.

"ya te acuerdas de mi?" dijo lisa.

"si, como poder olvidarme de ti" dijo Phoenix

"en-enserio?" lisa, estaba sorprendida.

"lisa, porque haces esto?"

"vamos a mi cuarto" dijo lisa un poco seria

"no, lisa-"

"John!" grito lisa

"si señorita, llamo usted?" respondió John

"si, lleva este hombre a mi habitación" dijo lisa

"pero lisa-"se quejo Phoenix

"llévalo a mi habitación y lo sientas en la silla, al lado de mi cama"

En el cuarto de lisa, donde el hombre gordo llamado John lo había dejado, miraba a todos lados buscando una salida. Pero no hallaba ninguna. Ni el mismo podía creer que lisa, su amiga de la universidad fuera la mente maestra de todo este crimen.

Phoenix estaba sentado en una silla negra, al lado de la cama de lisa, atado de manos y de pies. El hombre gordo tuvo que cargarlo y así poderlo llevar hasta la habitación de lisa. De pronto la puerta se abre, y aparece lisa.

"te gusta?" le pregunto lisa.

"como?" respondió algo confuso Phoenix.

"la habitación" dijo lisa

"si esta muy bonita, dime lisa porque estas haciendo todo esto"

"primero respóndeme unas preguntas" aclaro lisa.

"te gusta la chica esa, la europea." Dijo lisa

"gustar?, bueno ella es una persona muy especial para mi" dijo Phoenix

Ahora que lo pensaba, Phoenix jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre que pensaba de franziska, y ahora que le habían preguntado si le gustaba, no sabia que decir, él no podía creer que estaba dudando. Phoenix antes hubiera dicho que no, que le daba miedo la mujer, pero ahora que la conocía un poco mas, no sabia que decir. En verdad pensaba en franziska de esa manera?, ahora no sabia bien que contestar, a menos que franziska sintiera la misma duda que el, eso explicaría su comportamiento extraño de todos estos días. Y el porque lo había estado evitando, incluso la reacción que tuvo cuando se la iban a llevar y la noticia de saber, que quizás no lo volvería a ver.

"ya veo." Dijo lisa, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real, y acercándose a él.

"porque me lo preguntas?" pregunto Phoenix

"no por nada" dijo lisa sentándose en las piernas de Phoenix, el cual no podía hacer nada ya que estaba atado de manos.

"lisa, ya me vas a decir porque haces esto? Dijo Phoenix

"bien te lo diré, en cuanto me respondas una pregunta mas." Dijo lisa

"que?" dijo Phoenix

"te acuerdas de mi en la universidad?" pregunto lisa

"si, me acuerdo bien" dijo Phoenix

"porque jamás me prestaste atención?" dijo lisa, con tristeza.

"como dices?" pregunto Phoenix

"siempre estaba detrás de ti, porque me gustabas Phoenix" dijo lisa, casi llorando.

"ah?" grito Phoenix

"si, siempre buscaba la forma de llamar tu atención, pero era como si yo no existiera para ti." Lloro lisa.

"no lisa no pienses eso, tu eras mi amiga" dijo Phoenix, tratándola de consolar, pero no daba resultado.

"yo no sabias que mas hacer hasta ahora, que te tengo aquí conmigo, y no dejare que te vayas" dijo lisa quitándole la corbata.

"no lisa, esto no esta bien, perdóname, por haber sido así, lo siento, pero esto no esta bien"

"No Phoenix, ya espere demasiado, y no voy a esperar mas" continuo lisa

"yo siempre creí en cuentos de hada, cuando era niña, y que siempre un príncipe azul, llegaba por la princesa…..pero Phoenix, tu jamás apareciste. Y ahora que puedo estar contigo en la manera que yo quiero, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Cuando tu tenias una novia que no te merecía." Dijo lisa en medio de lágrimas.

"lisa….perdóname, por favor, yo sé que fui un idiota, si tu me lo hubieras dicho antes de conocer a… esa persona, yo hubiera salido contigo, pero jamás me entere hasta ahora" dijo Phoenix llorando.

Lisa solo se le quedo mirando.

Luego, Phoenix soltó el nudo que ataba sus manos y abrazo a lisa, con toda la fuerza que tenia, y no la soltó en un tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, lisa hablo.

"siempre espere por el momento de estar contigo" con eso, lisa empezó a cortar la soga que tenia Phoenix en los pies. "porque no entiendes que esta es la única forma de que estemos solos los 2" dijo lisa.

Cuando desato la soga, le quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

"Phoenix, te hago una pregunta." Dijo lisa "yo alguna vez, en algún momento, te parecí atractiva?" Dijo lisa, seriamente.

"ah, bueno…claro que si, claro que si" dijo Phoenix.

"lo dudaste!" dijo lisa, un poco adolorida.

"no, no dude, mira lisa, tu eres una mujer hermosa, por eso no deberías estar haciendo esto porque al final saldrás lastimada, deberías estar buscando la persona adecuada para ti." Dijo Phoenix. "lisa, enserio eres hermosa, y claro que me parecías muy atractiva, incluso pues en algún momento, pensé que si las cosas no salían bien con esa….persona, pues te invitaría a salir, y no vayas a pensar en que serias nada mas el consuelo, jamás usaría a una mujer como reproche, yo sentía que había algo en ti que no había en…esa persona." Dijo Phoenix.

Lisa se detuvo.

"e-enserio?, lo que me estas diciendo es verdad?" dijo lisa, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"si, todo lo que dije es verdad" dijo Phoenix.

Lisa, lo abrazo fuertemente, y cuando lo soltó, lo agarro por las solapas de la camisa, y se acercó a la cara de Phoenix, tanto que sus narices podían tocarse, y Phoenix podía sentir la respiración de lisa en su boca.

"Phoenix, no puedo evitarlo" dijo lisa.

Acaricio los labios de Phoenix y luego sonrió.

Luego junto delicadamente sus labios con los de Phoenix, en un tierno beso.

Phoenix aun estaba sorprendido. Ya con sus manos sueltas, puso sus manos en los hombros de Lisa, y la alejo un poco, lo suficiente para que el beso se acabara.

"lisa…" Phoenix no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"No la lastimes Phoenix Wright, no lo hagas." pensaba Phoenix para sus adentros.

Phoenix la mira un segundo casi eterno, y se acercó suavemente a ella, envolviéndola en un suave beso.

Lisa estaba muy sorprendida, pero estaba al mismo tiempo tan feliz que hubiera sido EL, esta vez quien la besara.

Phoenix puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de lisa, mientras su izquierda estaba en la cintura de lisa. Mientras movía tiernamente sus labios con los de ella.

Luego Phoenix bajo la mano derecha a su cintura, y lisa retiro las manos de sus solapas, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose aun mas a Phoenix haciendo el beso aun mas apasionado.

Lisa empezó tirando de la solapas de la camisa de Phoenix, haciendo que este se levantara.

"p-Phoenix, ya sabes…lo que….viene" decía lisa entre los poco segundos que sus labios se alejaban.

"lisa….no estoy seguro….mejor deja que…me vaya" dijo Phoenix, entre jadeos, a causa de la falta de aire.

Se separaron un segundo, y se miraron a los ojos. Phoenix se iba hacia puerta. Cuando sintió que le agarraron la camisa.

"Phoenix, quédate…por favor." Dijo lisa, mirando directamente en los ojos, de Phoenix.

"lisa…" Phoenix la mira, y camino rápidamente hacia ella, agarrándola por la cintura, y besándola apasionadamente.

Lisa empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y abriéndosela poco, a poco.

Phoenix la ayuda y se quita la camisa, con rapidez. Lisa esta muy feliz de sentir el torso de Phoenix, era mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Phoenix empezó a quitarle la camisa a lisa, cuando por fin le levanto la camisa, se alegró mucho, de ver que su amiga estaba bien dotada.

Lisa empezó a quitarle la correa del pantalón, y abriéndole la corredera, bajándole el pantalón un poco.

Phoenix termino quitándoselo, y siguió besando a lisa, pero ahora en el cuello.

Y ahora, Phoenix, le estaba quitándole el pantalón a ella, y luego procedió a quitarle el bra, dejándola de la cintura a arriba descubierta.

Luego, Phoenix la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y la llevo a la cama. Poniéndose el encima de ella. Lisa tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Phoenix, quien no dejaba de besarla.

Luego lisa empezó a caer, y a dormirse poco a poco, sin haber tenido aun lo que ella estaba buscando. Phoenix solo la seguía besando, hasta que ella se durmió.

"lisa, lisa,… te dormiste?" preguntaba Phoenix.

"te ves tan tierna, durmiendo" dijo Phoenix.

De repente sintió la necesidad, de acostarse al lado de ella, abrazarla hasta quedarse dormido al lado de ella.

En la mañana, en el cuarto de lisa, los primeros rayos de sol, chocaban en la ventana de la habitación de lisa. Phoenix sintió que alguien le acariciaba las mejillas. Phoenix miro quien era la persona que le acariciaba las mejillas.

"lisa?, eres tu?" preguntaba Phoenix, parpadeando sus ojos.

"buenos días, como estas?" dijo con una sonrisa lisa.

"bien, y tu?" dijo Phoenix sentándose en el espaldar de la cama.

"Estoy feliz, de hecho creí que había sido un sueño, hasta que me desperté y vi que tenias tu mano agarrada a la mía, en un abrazo." Dijo lisa muy feliz.

Phoenix le sonrió.

"como te sientes amor" dijo lisa

Phoenix se estremeció un poco al oír eso.

"estoy bien, ya te lo dije, oye como te sientes hoy, en verdad te sientes bien, lo pregunto porque creí que estarías cansada." Dijo Phoenix.

"tranquilo" dijo lisa, acariciándole la mejilla. "estoy bien, ayer tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias a ti"

"si…sobre eso lisa, no es como tu crees" dijo Phoenix

"como?... no entiendo, lo que dices, lo hicimos o no lo hicimos?" pregunto lisa.

"no…te dormiste, y no quise despertarte, te veías hermosa durmiendo" dijo Phoenix.

"no no no no no!, Phoenix, perdóname, perdóname, por favor." Decía lisa, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose el bra encima. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, a lo que Phoenix se levanta rápidamente de la cama, y la toma por el brazo.

"lisa, donde vas?" dijo Phoenix.

Phoenix, estaba en ropa interior.( Solo con boxers.)

"perdóname Phoenix, debiste haberte sentido muy enojado y enserio lo siento, de verdad" decía lisa muy triste.

"no, no, no, no tienes que pedirme disculpas, ni nada." Dijo Phoenix. "entiendo que estabas cansada y me gusto haber… dormido contigo." Dijo Phoenix, tratando de calmarla.

Lisa se dio la vuelta, apenada.

"finalmente logro estar así de cerca, con el hombre que amo, y voy y lo arruino todo, arrggh, tienes todo el derecho de no querer hablarme.

Phoenix, la abrazo por detrás, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Y dándole un suave beso en el cuello. Del cual ella soltó un suave gemido de placer.

"sabes, no te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí y ahora contigo y eso es lo que importa, no?" dijo Phoenix, recostado en el hombro de lisa.

"si" dijo dándose vuelta, para ver a Phoenix a la cara. "eso es lo único que importa" dijo lisa, luego se dieron un apasionado beso.

Pero algo llego a la cabeza de Phoenix, y era que él se tenía que ir, pero no sabía exactamente como decirle. Se separaron y Phoenix se fue a bañar.

Al rato, que salió de la ducha, ya tenía ropa preparada, por lo cual se sorprendió. Y llego a la habitación ya cambiado.

"lisa, mira… yo me tengo que ir, no me puedo quedar aquí." Dijo Phoenix muy serio. Lo que él había hecho era parte de su plan, para poder escapar, pero sabía que al final ella saldría lastimada, pero no tenia otra opción.

"como que te vas a ir?, después de lo que hicimos, de lo que pasamos, y hace un momento me abrazaste y me besaste el cuello, y te dejaste besar, como es que te vas a ir, no entiendo nada Phoenix." Dijo lisa un poco confundida.

"lisa, nosotros no hicimos nada, y si te abrace, y te bese el cuello, pues porque te estabas culpando por algo, de lo cual no deberías culparte." Dijo Phoenix, un tanto confundido en sus propias palabras.

"pero, entonces eso no lo hiciste por mi?" pregunto lisa, algo dolida.

"lisa, claro que lo hice por ti, y además lisa, cambiando de tema, necesito que me digas o mejor dicho me respondas, porque hiciste esto?, fue para traerme aquí?" preguntaba Phoenix.

"si, pero mira ya estas aquí, y no quiero que te vayas, por favor Phoenix,…. Te amo, te amo mas que a nadie, por favor Phoenix no me dejes." Decía lisa, en medio de lágrimas.

"lisa, perdóname pero por favor, si viste que ibas a salir lastimada, era mejor que hubieras dejado ir ayer, por favor lisa, si me dejas ir, cuando la policía me vea en la ciudad yo diré, que solo fue un malentendido." Dijo Phoenix.

"yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero no me importa, y no me arrepiento de lo que hice" dijo lisa muy seria. "Phoenix, te hago una pregunta, después de esto, ya sé que no paso nada entre los dos íntimamente, pero todos estos besos que nos dimos, no te hacen pensar que tu podrías ser feliz conmigo, me refiero, después de esto que hemos pasado, yo... Sigo sin…..Gustarte?" decía lisa con seriedad.

Phoenix, se la quedo mirando, ahora que lo pensaba, lisa le había empezado a parecer atractiva, y era una buena besando. En esos momentos el no supo que decir. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, él pensó que quizás si, que quizás él podría ser feliz a su lado. Pero había algo en su corazón, que le decía que se detuviera, y eso era el pensar en el día de anterior, en… él no podía creer, lo que tanto lo retenía era franziska. Franziska, era la que hacia que se detuviera, el tenia una duda, de lo que sentía por franziska, y también quería saber que sentía franziska por el.

"lisa…, yo no se" dijo Phoenix.

Phoenix pensó que quizás todo lo que había estado pensando, de franziska era lo más probable un error, que él había cometido.

"probablemente lo que estoy pensando de franziska sea un error, es imposible que ella sienta algo por mi, porque ella me odia. Y quizás si me deba dar yo mismo la oportunidad de ser feliz." Quizás si pueda ser feliz al lado de lisa, y creo que empieza a gustarme."

"lisa, yo creo que si,… que si me gustas un poco, no lo se bien"

" si vistes!, déjame ser feliz a tu lado Phoenix, por favor." Dijo lisa emocionada.

"lisa, pero no así, primero tienes que arreglar este secuestro que hiciste" dijo Phoenix.

"bien, yo arreglo esto iré donde franziska le pediré perdón." Dijo lisa emocionada.

"no lisa, no, mira tu me pareces muy linda, pero yo no sé que es lo que siento por ti, y es por eso, que yo no te puedo prometer nada" dijo Phoenix serio.

"mira, Phoenix yo no te entiendo, sabes….voy a ir afuera, tengo que ir y comprar algunas cosas, luego hablamos." Dijo lisa.

Con eso salió de la habitación.

"dios, que voy a hacer" pensó Phoenix en voz alta.

Phoenix reviso todas las ventanas, buscando una salida, hasta que alguien entro en la habitación y la verdad es que Phoenix no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

Estación de policía de la ciudad de california….

Franziska había llegado a la estación de policía agitada.

Miro por todos lados tratando de encontrar al detective gumshoe, hasta que lo encontró.

"scruffy!" grito cuando lo vio.

"como esta señorita Von karma" dijo gumshoe con una sonrisa, y el usual palillo en la boca.

"ahora no hay tiempo de saludos, necesito que mandes una patrulla a esta dirección, y yo los voy a acompañar." Dijo franziska decidida.

"espere señorita, para que la patrulla, por favor, explícame" dijo Gumshoe.

Y así, franziska le explico todo lo sucedido, lo más rápido que pudo.

"ya entendiste?, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo franziska.

"ya veo, pero entonces vamos ya!" dijo gumshoe, yendo a la puerta, para buscar su patrulla.

Y así franziska patrulla de gumshoe, salieron a la dirección que tenia franziska, que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que se imaginaron que era alguna casa de campo.

Phoenix jamás se imagino lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Un hombre negro de estatura alta, el mismo que se había llevado a franziska, entro en la habitación, y con un revolver apunto hacia Phoenix.

Phoenix sorprendido, y asustado, trato de hablar con el hombre que estaba en frente de él.

"a-amigo, baja esa arma, no-no querrás, q-que se dispare, verdad?

"eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, y no soy tu amigo!" dijo enfurecido el hombre.

"pe-pero, q-que hice, ami-, digo no hagas lo que estas pensando hacer con esa arma" dijo Phoenix.

Y en el momento en que se escucharon sirenas de carros de policía cerca, el hombre le disparo a Phoenix en el centro de pecho, y luego huyo.

Phoenix ya tirado en el piso, respirando difícilmente, con sangre saliendo de su boca. Trato de levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas, sintió como la respiración le faltaba. La sangre salía de su pecho, como agua de una fuente.

Afuera, las patrullas, ya habían estacionado, y se estaban preparando para entrar. Franziska se bajo del auto de gumshoe, lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo a la puerta de la casa, hasta que alguien la detuvo.

Era la mano de gumshoe, que había detenido a franziska, por el brazo.

"es peligroso entrar así, tenemos que asegurar que no halla nadie en los alrededores." Dijo gumshoe con una cara seria.

"pero mientras, ustedes hacen eso, Phoenix se puede estar muriendo allí adentro." Dijo franziska, rabiosa.

En un momento que gumshoe voltio, franziska aprovecho y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y cuando gumshoe voltio le grito varias veces, que regresara, pero ella no le hizo caso, y siguió corriendo. Gumshoe ordeno a las patrullas a ir detrás de ella. Y así lo hicieron.

Phoenix, se sentía muy mareado, y veía borroso, también tenía mucho frio.

Lo único que pensaba era que iba a morir. Hasta que escucho pasos, que venían hacia la habitación donde estaba el.

"PHOENIX!"

Phoenix, escucho que alguien grito su nombre, y vio como alguien a quien reconoció como franziska, se acercaba a él.

"Phoenix, respóndeme!" decía franziska preocupada "te dispararon en el pecho. Esto no me gusta."

"f-franziska, e-estas bien?" dijo Phoenix, con dificultad

"si, yo estoy bien, pero tu no lo estas" dijo franziska

Luego franziska grito para pedir ayuda, pero los agentes habían salido a revisar los alrededores.

"Phoenix, espérame aquí voy a buscar ayuda." Dijo franziska, pero cuando se fue a levantar pero, algo la detuvo.

"franziska, no voy a llegar al hospital….., perdí mucha sangre, solo me quedan unos minutos" dijo Phoenix tosiendo "pero te tengo que decir algo, escucha"

Franziska se acercó a él.

"la mujer que nos secuestro, no es culpable de esto, ella no era la mente maestra del secuestro,….. Es un hombre negro alto que se llama Carl." Dijo Phoenix "encuéntralo, lo reconocí, engaño a la chica, y se hizo pasar por guardaespaldas, pero es un asesino en serie, por eso me disparo" dijo Phoenix.

"yo también tengo que decirte algo Phoenix, y es que no te puedes morir" dijo franziska en medio de lagrimas.

Franziska levanto un poco a Phoenix, lo suficiente para poner la cabeza de Phoenix, en sus piernas.

"Phoenix, mira yo…. Como te lo digo" dijo franziska abrazando la cabeza de Phoenix. "Phoenix… te amo." Dijo franziska llorando.

Phoenix, estaba muy sorprendido, de lo que franziska acababa de decir. Luego de eso, Phoenix sintió como su cara se humedecía, con gotas de agua, y luego se sorprendió al ver que franziska estaba llorando.

Phoenix, se armó de valor, y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"no llores…" dijo Phoenix con una sonrisa.

"yo también me siento igual que tu, de hecho me llevo sintiendo así un tiempo, pero no le preste atención, y estaba a punto de cometer una equivocación muy grande.

Franziska, estaba muy sorprendida.

Phoenix hizo el primer movimiento y se acercó a ella, tanto que sus narices se podían rozar. Franziska hizo lo mismo, y luego Phoenix la beso tiernamente.

Permanecieron así, por un tiempo.

Luego de que se soltaron del beso, Phoenix, le sonrió y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Franziska solo lo podía mirar traumatizada.

"Phoenix?,….phoenix respóndeme" dijo franziska, sin obtener respuesta

"PHOENIX!" grito franziska con todas sus fuerzas.

Gumshoe entro corriendo en la habitación, y vio a franziska llorando con la cabeza escondida en la cara de Phoenix. Gumshoe se quito el sombrero que llevaba, y así hicieron todos los demás agentes.

Había llegado la ambulancia, y los médicos entraban, a revisar a Phoenix.

Luego, de unos minutos lo habían declarado muerto. Franziska solo podía gritar. Lugo sintieron en el cuello de Phoenix que había un pequeño pulso, y lo montaron enseguida, en la camilla, le pusieron tubos en la boca, y lo conectaron a una maquina que capta los latidos del corazón donde se mostraba los pequeños latidos.

"esta vivo!" grito uno de los paramédicos.

"Phoenix!, Phoenix, me escuchas?" dijo franziska.

"esta vivo, pero inconsciente, hay que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital.

Y así lo llevaron al hospital, donde estuvo en coma por 3 semanas, ya que la bala había afectado varias arterias principales de su corazón, pero no habia tocado su corazón.

Phoenix se despertó una noche, y lo primero que vio fue a franziska sujetando su mano.

"hola" dijo Phoenix sonriendo.

"como te sientes" dijo franziska.

"bien, también estoy feliz por que estés aquí conmigo." Dijo Phoenix

"Phoenix…. Creí que te iba a perder, no has abierto los ojos en 3 semanas." Dijo franziska entre lágrimas

"franziska… -

"pues ya los abrí, y aquí estoy, no me he ido" dijo Phoenix

"si, ya me estaba preocupando, tenias falta de sangre, y yo quería donarte sangre, ya que tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, pero alguien mas ya había donado. Y te dejaron esta carta." Dijo franziska.

"ah, bueno." Dijo Phoenix tomando la carta.

En eso entro el medico, y franziska salió, ya que el medico quería hablar personalmente con Phoenix.

"bien Phoenix, como te sientes?" dijo el doctor.

"pues me siento bien" dijo Phoenix con una sonrisa.

"eres un hombre muy afortunado Phoenix" dijo el medico con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Gracias a dios que la bala no daño mucho tu arteria."

"bueno, muchas gracias doctor por salvarme la vida" dijo Phoenix dándole la mano al medico.

"bueno, me voy, su novia esta esperando para estar con usted y no quiero hacerla esperar" dijo el doctor.

"doctor un momento, me dijeron que me donaron sangre, me gustaría saber quien fue" dijo Phoenix

El medico, mira hacia la puerta y luego miro a Phoenix.

"de acuerdo, se lo diré a usted, ya que usted es el paciente." Dijo el medico.

"fue una mujer, de su edad, su nombre es: Lisa McAllen. La conoce?"

"….no" dijo Phoenix

"bueno me voy" y con eso el medico salió.

Phoenix tomo el sobre y lo abrió, sacando su contenido. Y lo que salió fue un anillo de plata, y una carta, la cual se dispuso a leer. Y lo que decía era:

_"Phoenix, cuando recibas esta carta, yo ya no estaré en el país, cuando me entere que te habían disparado y que probablemente no te salvarías, fui corriendo al hospital, en el que tenían, franziska estaba hablando con unas personas, y no quise interrumpir, así que le pregunte por ti a una enfermera y me dijeron que estabas en operación y que necesitabas urgentemente transfusiones de sangre, y enseguida pensé que teníamos el mismo tipo de sangre y no dude en donar sangre para ti, me sentí feliz de que mi sangre corriera por tus venas, al menos eso no une. Bueno supongo que no serás feliz a mi lado, si ya tienes a alguien más, encontraras un anillo, bueno ese anillo, me lo diste tu en el proyecto de ciencia, te lo encontraste y me lo diste a mi, consérvalo, es mi mas preciado recuerdo que tengo de ti, enserio perdóname, por hacerte hacer cosas que no querías, de verdad lo siento._

_Te Amo._

_Tu Lisa McAllen, siempre tuya._

A phoenix se le habían salido unas lágrimas, se dispuso guardar la carta en el sobre y el anillo.

4 semanas mas tarde, ya en la tarde que franziska se había ido a un caso, Phoenix se cambio y había firmado su salida del hospital, se encamino hacia la salida, con unos jean negros, unos zapatos negros formales, y una camisa formal azul, y por fin un pelo normal. Había decidido no volver a echarse gel.

Salía con un maletín en su hombro, y tenia como destino el aeropuerto. Tomo un taxi y dijo su destino al conductor.

El objeto de su ida al aeropuerto era que iba a viajar a Canadá, debido a un caso, y los familiares del acusado estaban dispuestos a pagar su ticket de avión, y pagarle el alojamiento. Cuando llego al aeropuerto se bajo entrego su ticket a la azafata que estaba en la puerta de su avión y entro. Se sentó y así empezó su ida a Canadá.

En Canadá (Vancouver)… en la noche…..

Phoenix se bajo de su avión, y tomo un taxi dirigiéndose a un hotel, en el cual tenia una habitación reservada.

Llego al hotel y en el hotel lo estaba esperando un familiar del acusado. La familia se había reusado a dar su apellido hasta que lo vieran en persona. La persona que se encontraba frente a él era una mujer de mayor edad, llamada Charlotte.

"Mr. Wright, le agradezco que haya venido" decía Charlotte apretándole la mano.

"como se encuentra señora Charlotte, me gustaría que me dijera su apellido" dijo Phoenix

"claro, soy Charlotte McAllen, la madre del acusado." Dijo la mujer

Phoenix se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido que el creía no volvería a escuchar.

"un gusto conocerla señora Charlotte McAllen, bueno cuénteme del acusado, es un miembro de su familia verdad?" dijo Phoenix

"no, no es miembro de mi familia, es el prometido de mi hija." Dijo con angustia Charlotte.

"bueno, como se llama el acusado?" pregunto Phoenix.

"él se llama, Matthew Shaw." Dijo la señora.

"bien, necesito que me cuente, que fue lo que paso?" dijo Phoenix

Y así, la señora McAllen le explico todo a Phoenix. Que Matthew, había sido acusado de matar un chico de 20. Y ella sabia que él no lo había hecho.

"Mr. Wright, vamos a mi casa, mi hija le contara mas detalles." Dijo Charlotte.

"claro vamos." Dijo Phoenix.

Con eso, llegaron a una casa gigantesca en la cual había varios sirvientes esperando. Entraron y había una chica de espaldas hablando con una mujer. Phoenix podía ver que la mujer era de pelo castaño, cuerpo de modelo y de piel blanca.

"Mr. Wright, vamos a la sala y allí le contare los detalles."

"si señora McAllen"

Llegaron a la sala y Phoenix se sentó en el sofá. Y luego Charlotte se levanto y se dirigió a Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, llamare a mi hija que le dará toda la información que necesite."

"si, aquí espero, no se preocupe."

Con eso se fue la señora Charlotte. Luego entro de nuevo con una hermosa joven, de pelo castaño, piel blanca, bonita cara, ojos azules, y cuerpo de modelo o al menos es lo que Phoenix pensaban.

"Mr. Wright, le presento a mi hija, Lisa" dijo Charlotte

Phoenix abrió muy bien sus azules ojos. Y en su interior estaba boquiabierto.

"buenos días, Mr. Wright" dijo lisa, extendiéndole una mano.

Phoenix se la extendió también, pero estaba sorprendido, y el creía que ella no lo reconocía. Pero luego pensó que se debía a su nuevo corte de pelo.

"buenos días, como esta?" dijo Phoenix, estrechándole la mano.

"bueno los dejo a solas, para que puedan conversar" dijo Charlotte.

Con eso dicho Charlotte se fue.

"bueno, lisa necesito que me digas si has notado algún comportamiento extraño en Matthew estos últimos días".

Lisa se le había quedado mirando.

"mmm, lisa…estas...bien?" pregunto Phoenix un tanto confuso.

"ah?, ah si, si solo estaba pensando". Dijo lisa.

"bueno, continuemos. Necesito que me digas si había notado algún comportamiento extraño en Matthew los últimos días" dijo Phoenix.

"bueno, no…no he notado nada, los últimos días estuvo un poco nervioso pero no lo considero extraño porque supongo que es a causa de la boda." Dijo lisa.

"bien, tienes algunos documentos de él, me refiero a su acta de nacimiento, su carnet de medicina. Y cosas personales, voy a tratar de averiguar mas sobre el y en las oficinas del estado." Dijo Phoenix.

"si, los tengo pero creo que me tardare en encontrarlos." Dijo lisa.

" bueno, que tal si me los llevas al hotel en el que me estoy hospedando y me los muestras allá, te parece?" dijo Phoenix.

"claro no hay problema." Dijo lisa.

Luego Phoenix se despidió y se fue.

Lisa POV.

"ya se fue el abogado" dijo Charlotte

"si ya se fue" dijo lisa.

"lisa, quiero que me digas algo"

"dime"

"tu y él ya se conocían?"

"b-bueno….este…..si algo así."

"explícame eso"

"bueno nos conocemos de la universidad eso es todo"

"ah, entonces él es tu traga de la universidad" dijo Charlotte con una sonrisita.

"mama!" dijo lisa roja como un tomate.

"que?, no es el?"

"si, pero no tienes que decirlo así?"

"bueno, ya perdón, pero lisa te le quedaste mirando cuando el te preguntaba algunas cosas"

"claro que no, yo…estaba mirando otra cosa."

"pero entonces él era el que te gustaba, porque la verdad no esta nada mal."

"mama!, no hables así de el!, Y además no me gustaba, me gusta." Dijo lisa un poco colorada y con una sonrisa.

"como?, aun te gusta ese muchacho!, pero hija te vas a casar con Matthew, entonces tu no quieres a Matthew?" dijo Charlotte sorprendida.

"no, mama tu no entenderías, él no me quiere a mi, o eso es lo que creo…mira la verdad no se y tu solo me estas confundiendo"

"pero hija, si vas a casarte con un hombre que no quieres entonces no te dejare hacerlo, mira lisa cuando una persona se casa tiene que ser con la persona que uno quiere, y con la que desea pasar el resto de la vida. A lo que me refiero es que si tu no quieres a Matthew no te cases con el porque no vas a ser feliz" dijo Charlotte muy seria." "Si tanto quieres a ese hombre lucha por el, no te des por vencida."

"mama, él es el hombre que amo, pero no es mio, él nunca va a verme de la forma que yo quiero y bueno no voy a meterme en su camino él ya debe de tener su vida personal hecha o al menos ya tiene pareja. Mama él era el chico mas popular de la clase de derecho y no creo que no tenga novia, y cuando regrese aquí a Canadá el…había conseguido una novia." Dijo lisa.

"bueno supongo que no podemos hacer nada sobre ello."

"bueno mama, me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que buscar unos documentos que tengo que llevarle luego."

"hija…" dijo Charlotte en un suspiro.

Phoenix POV.

"ah, que día tan duro ha sido hoy" "no pensé en encontrarme con ella así nada mas, y además estoy hablando solo, perfecto estoy volviéndome loco." "rayos!, pero vaya se si que esta hermosa."

"pero porque diablos estoy pensando en lisa de esta forma" "aunque la verdad es que si se ha vuelto muy atractiva" "a ver Phoenix reacciona, será que me gusta lisa?"

"mejor voy y me doy una ducha"

Lisa POV.

"mama, ya me voy"

"hija, espera"

"que pasa?"

"segura que estarás bien yendo a donde el?"

"mama, que es lo que tanto te preocupa"

"hija es que no quiero que salgas lastimada" "vi como te le quedabas mirando y conozco esa mirada, es la mirada de una mujer enamorada"

"mama voy a estar bien, no voy a salir lastimada"

Con eso lisa salió de su casa.

Phoenix POV

"ahhh, esa ducha estuvo refrescante, era justo lo que necesitaba."

Phoenix se cambio y se cepillo los dientes mientras aun se secaba el pelo. Cuando tocaron el timbre. Phoenix fue a abrir.

"hola lisa, pasa." Dijo Phoenix.

"hola" dijo lisa.

"bueno tienes los documentos?"

"si, aquí están"

"gracias, toma asiento"

Los 2 se sentaron el sofá, aunque no se dieran cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca.

"bueno lisa, aquí hay algo raro"

"que es?"

Lisa se acercó mas a el para ver que era lo que estaba leyendo, pero sin darse cuenta de que sus cuerpos y rostros estaban muy cerca.

"bueno, mira aquí dice que Matthew nació en nevada, pero en su acta de nacimiento dice que nació en Alemania" dijo Phoenix.

"y también dice que-que—"Phoenix no termino la oración voltio a ver a lisa y se encontró con que estaban muy cerca.

"si? Que suce-"ella voltio a verlo y se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

Phoenix se quedo un tiempo viéndola y luego voltio su cabeza.

"


End file.
